Express $0.82$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.82$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $8$ $C2$ The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenths. Eight tenths can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$. The number $C2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredths. Two hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C2}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{C2}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{C2}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{8C2}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 82/100 be simplified?]